O'Hara's Legacy
by Shaye Vespertine
Summary: Scarlett is haunted by a shadow that only she can see and it wants her blood.Now, on the verge of poverty and hunger,Scarlett realises there is only one person who can help her but will she let the dashing soldier of fortune close to her heart?
1. A new dawn on Tara

Have you ever wondered just WHAT caused Scarlett to always dream that particular dream? Was it just the atrocities of the war and a ruined Tara she faced that scarred her so, or was it something else? Could it be something older than Scarlett herself, something that keeps haunting her since the very tender years of her disturbed childhood?

Read and find out.

------,-----,----

**

* * *

**

**O'Hara's legacy**

It was a dawn kissed by slivers of the palest pink rays of sunlight that welcomed the enraged cries of a newborn infant.

In a dark valley close to Jonesboro in Clayton County, a beautiful stucco house nestled lovingly by lush green lawns and flourishing trees took its first bow to the newly born baby.

Inside was a flurry of activity, with Negro servants rushing in and out of rooms as a strong-looking man puffed nervously on his spent cigar, his pale blue eyes darting between the door at the end of the hall and the window on his right.

His wife had been in labour since yesterday afternoon.They'd been sitting on the porch, admiring the quiet stillness of the last couple of hours of sunlight that touched the beautiful plantation that was Tara.Gerald breathed in deeply with a smile on his proud Irish face, thinking back to the original Tara, in his beloved County Meath.

The high Negro laughter wafting gently from the fields signalled that another quitting time at Tara was drawing close, where the field hands then retired to their homes and their families for supper.This year had seen a particularly good crop, what with the strong Georgia sun and the fresh rain that had blessed the red earth of Tara repeatedly in the past few months.Gerald reflected that it must be a sign of fate that Tara was getting ready to welcome his son, or his daughter as Mrs. O'Hara stubbornly, but not impatiently, always reminded him.

Aye, and no mistake about it, he thought, for why would this generous red earth be so bountiful and rich with blessings if not to greet the new O'Hara that would come out into the world in a few days' time?He was telling Ellen that he was sure Tara was welcoming the newly born O'Hara with her rich bountifulness, when he sputtered to a halt as he saw that his wife had grown pale and was bent at the waist, clutching her bloated stomach like a heavy load.Everything was chaos in mere minutes as the servants rushed about the place, readying their mistress for labour as the O'Hara couple waited impatiently for the doctor to arrive.

Mammy pushed Gerald firmly out of the bedroom, stating in her grumbling voice that it weren't fittin' fo to see her Miz Ellen during childbirth.

So that's it then, Gerald thought resignedly.Nothing for him to do, except wait and hope and pray to God to let him embrace his wife soon and have his child placed lovingly into his eager arms.Ellen Robilliard had been the love of his life the moment he'd seen her those years ago, and he would always love the beautiful, quietly commanding and serene presence that was his alone for ever.Now that she was giving him a child, their child, after the tragedy that befell Gerald Jr., he couldn't possibly be happier.

Gerald felt that he could love this child with all his heart; indeed the babe had held him enthralled the very first moment he'd felt it kicking in his wife's womb.The hours rushed by in a flurry that quiet evening, quickly rushing into night, which then trickled slowly to a bright morning.Gerald couldn't stand the waiting anymore, he felt if they kept him out here, in the dark, where the company of whiskey and cigars were no longer soothing, he'd turn idiot and no mistake bout it!

His stomach stopped settling long ago, at the thought of the doctor exiting the room to tell him that the babe was stillborn, or that his beloved wife had not the strength to push it and would soon die.The sun was beginning to greet the dark sky in the distance, shaping the black night into a mellow dawn of soft pink and yellow hues.

Then the sound of a baby's wails came so strongly and so unexpectedly, that Gerald didn't even realise the sun had fully risen at the exact moment the baby wailed.

The doctor was ushered out, but he barely had time to even speak a few words of congratulations to him that Mr. O'Hara was pushing Mammy firmly aside, despite her vehement protests, and rushed into the bedroom.

Ellen O'Hara lay, for the first time, dishevelled and tired in their bed, as she held a bundle of soft cloth on her arms.When Gerald stepped close, she raised her head to gaze at him and smile contentedly.The baby was tiny and perfect with a creamy complexion and a dark tuft of hair lightly covering the small head.Each tiny hand and foot was waved about and wiggled in exuberance at meeting the world for the very first time.

It was making cooing sounds, sweet little noises pouring from its prefect little red mouth. "It's a girl, Mr. O'Hara, our very first daughter."As Ellen handed the baby carefully to her husband, the baby suddenly opened its eyes to stare unfocusedly up at her father.

And Gerald O'Hara fell in love all over again.


	2. Gerald's Way

A.N Yes, my girlies! I was SOO pleased and generally feeling quite chuffed with myself that O'Hara's Legacy has already gained the results that it has, THIS quickly!

Therefore, as a personal treat from this here Lady Zee, here is what chappie 2 should be like, but mind you, come looking back, because it may well change.

Enjoy, and keep the reviews coming!

------,----,---

* * *

Chapter 2 

_**GERALD'S WAY**_

It is with the heaviest of hearts that I inform you that this is not a story about how beautiful baby Scarlett was, and how much their parents loved her; for, although she was, and however much they did, there would be no story to tell, if that were the case.

Gerald O'Hara could be described as many things by all who knew him, and some of them weren't necessarily what one would describe as flattering.But not a soul could deny that the new father was shatteringly ecstatic about his baby girl.

With her fair complexion and her dark hair, she looked like a whey child come out of fairy tales.This tiny little creature, who certainly had her tantrums and could be shamefully authoritative already, was quite simply adorable, and fascinated the whole county.There wasn't a child to be seen in three counties as charming as the new baby O'Hara.

She was christened three days after her birth on a beautifully dawning Tara. Katie Scarlett, they called her.

And that day would be remembered as a joyful one, where the babe was shown off with pride and exuberance by a couple who, though not in the deepest of love with one another, couldn't be anything but happy.

Of course, Katie Scarlett wasn't to be her name at all, if Ellen Robilliard had anything to do with it – which, as was the case, she _hadn't._They argued about it in an easy-going manner, as was wont to do, but Ellen's firm pushing couldn't hold a candle to Gerald's Irish stubbornness.His Irish baby was to be named after his own mother; he'd not allow his beautiful daughter to be called anything else, especially not some inappropriate little French name that would belie her beauty.

His daughter, his choice, so it was.

Ellen and Mammy shared an exasperated look, but where Ellen complied and smiled in spite of her growing irritation, Mammy certainly had no qualms to let Mr. O'Hara know exactly what she thought of his unfitting choice for a name.

Mammy done diapered her lamb and bathed her of the remains of Miz Ellen's womb, and her lamb didn't look anything like a Katie Scarlett.She could be seen muttering, her mouth getting thinner and thinner at the mere sight of Gerald in the next few weeks.If there was anything to Mammy, it was that she simply could not forget things and she certainly had no intention of letting her grudging feelings go as easy as her mistress did.

However there was nothing to be done about it, because once Gerald O'Hara made up his mind, even Miss Ellen couldn't make him change it.

Father and daughter were inseparable.This was what eventually cooled Mammy down – Gerald was simply crazy about his Katie Scarlett, even if all she did at the moment was eat, cry and sleep.

Ellen was very proud of how healthy and how beautiful her baby daughter was, but there were early signs that she shared her father's rather unfortunate Irish temper and pig-headedness, traits she simply must attempt to stamp out of her daughter.It simply wouldn't do for a future lady, who wished to be proper, to have a hot temper and to be stubborn – no Ellen Robilliard girl would ever be anything but a proper southern lady.The first thing Ellen would teach her daughter was how to sit up straight, once she had the ability.

On the other hand, Gerald argued that Katie Scarlett would learn how to ride a horse before she could walk and talk.Mammy was not of either mind, for her lamb would first learn how to talk and all the rest would come later.

* * *

Katie Scarlett was a very vivacious baby, who soon liked the idea of weaning.Her little podgy hands were firmly and punctually mucking about in every single plate that was placed in front of her.

She liked to feel the texture and smell the food that she was expected to place in her mouth; she was also very bright, and soon recognised that some foods she could throw better than others, a discovery she put to good use from the off, to the exasperation of both Mammy and Cookie.

Tara's kitchen looked like that of white trash once Scarlett was done with her breakfast, lunch and usually supper.Ellen tried to manner her daughter into not throwing her food around the place before she decided she wanted it after all, but it wasn't an easy task, because Scarlett could not talk yet.

Gerald never tried to change his girl's mannerisms, whether they were out riding, at a friend's plantation, or around the table.

He loved his precious Katie Scarlett just the way she was, bright and funny, and vivacious, and no mistake about it!

His own daughter so she was, and how could she be anything different?

Despite his love for Ellen, her views for Scarlett's education were not shared and therefore not approved.

This caused a quantity of tensions around the O'Hara plantation, quite often because when Scarlett did something she wasn't supposed to be doing (as Cookie forcefully reminded Mammy as she mopped up the floor of the remains of Scarlett's dinner), Ellen would usually scold the child in her gentle manner, which promptly got a rise out of Gerald, because his Katie Scarlett was just funning.

As Katie Scarlett got older, she was assigned to the constant care wand watchful eye of Mammy, who, despite all her grumbling and muttering, loved her honey chile a great deal.It was lucky, some servants said, that Mammy rose every day so early, when it was still dark.

Katie Scarlett O'Hara rose very early, and as she got older, she decided she didn't like to wait for her morning vittles – in fact, she expected them ready the very moment she opened her eyes.Her tantrums were to be heard a long way away from the house, to the great consternation of her parents and the household workers, who seemed to lack the enthusiasm they had for their new mistress when she was born.

Life went on as usual at Tara, beautiful and bountiful and busy as always, but it couldn't be denied that Katie Scarlett filled everyone's lives with her boisterous character and vivacious manners.

Her bright eyes took in every little detail that surrounded her, and to both her parents' great pride, was quite a precocious child.

Unfortunately for Mammy and Ellen, if Scarlett decided she wasn't going to talk, then not a proper word was heard from her gurgling mouth.

No matter how much Mammy and Ellen laboured with the child, she always had a mind of her own, something she didn't neglect to put to use in many situations.

Such as whether she'd be allowed or not on Pa's white stallion with him when he was out riding over Tara's fields.Despite his early boasting about how quick a horsewoman she'd be, Gerald was not exactly happy at the thought of his Katie Scarlett on that wild beast he called horse; especially since the beast was so huge and his child so precious and so small.

Then again, Scarlett proved to be a delight to take riding, which gave Gerald some more leeway to have his way about how the little missy was going to be educated.Despite the thorough cajoling on both Mammy and Ellen's parts, Scarlett was to go out riding with her Pa at least twice a week.

Scarlett soon understood the difference between her three parent figures – which, along with everything else, she always used to her advantage.

Ellen was the one to go crying to when Mammy was trying to force her to do something; there was always comfort to be found in mother's arms.

Mammy was generally around her all the time, scolding her and addressing her to sit up properly, and no, honey chile, doan you go getting uppity about your ma leaving, she done gone to nurse the white trash but she'd be back 'fore supper.

Gerald was the one Scarlett would always run to whenever both Mammy and Ellen would not let her have her way.

This, again, as soon as she could both walk and talk, was something the household servants saw regularly, and though outwardly disapproved, inwardly expected and enjoyed immensely.

Mammy came to call Scarlett her 'honey chile' by the way Scarlett ate the honey that was grown on a plantation a little way from Tara.

Scarlett adored the sticky substance that made a mess of her hands and face and dress, and couldn't get enough of the taste of it, as it flowed gently over her eager tongue.

One morning, as she ate her breakfast, Scarlett decided to have a more thorough exploration of the delicious food on her plate.The honey that didn't go on her tongue found its way on her hands, and consecutively on her face, her hair and most of all, her pretty little yellow dress.

Needless to say, Cookie was not impressed when she saw the young mistress playing around with her food again.

As the numerous memories of her lovely prize-winning kitchen devastated by food crashed on her mind, she hurriedly scooped up her broom and cleaning cloth, then took her battling position behind the door, scowl firmly in place.

Mammy on the other hand, exploded in fits at the sight of the honeyed mess that was Scarlett O'Hara.

"Look what you be doing to yoself Miz Scarlett, afta I done laboured with you this moarnin' to put that dress on ya, and comb yo' hair."

But, as would be the case for the next thirty years or so, Mammy found that the sight of said honeyed Scarlett would be firmly planted in her heart till her dying day.Despite the fact that her efforts came to nought, Mammy found Scarlett to look absolutely adorable with all that honey sticking to her.

And Scarlett's delighted smile as she shovelled more honey in her eager mouth could never be ignored; it lit up the room and Mammy's own mood, the latter of which was not easy.

* * *

When Scarlett took ill with her very first childhood ailment, the Tara household was hushed and grim as they'd seldom been.

It was a very quiet house that greeted Gerald when he came back home that night, inebriated with Irish songs and a very fine whiskey.Pork helped him to his usual chair in the parlour, then hurriedly fetched him something to clear his head and inform Mammy that Mr. Gerald was home.

When Gerald went upstairs and headed towards the nursery, the silence that greeted him was rather surprising, considering that Scarlett refused to go to bed until her father returned for her bed-time story, and always made her point by very loud means, regardless of Mammy's scowls and Ellen's gentle cajoling.

Steppingthrough the door, he found his daughter fast asleep, with a doll clutched in her little hand.

He halted next to her bed and stared at her sleeping form for several minutes, before bending down to brush a stray lock of hair from the lovely face and sweep a light kiss on her forehead.

When he noticed how hot it felt, Gerald straightened to gaze at Scarlett in perplexity, then quickly headed out to inform Mrs. O'Hara of the fact.

When he was informed that the doctor had already seen her and that it was just a touch of a normal illness infants always caught, he breathed a sigh of relief.

However, it was with a heavy head that he went to bed that night, which wasn't necessarily to be completely blamed by the amount of spirit he'd drank earlier.

It wasn't long before Scarlett recovered, given the fact that she was a strong child of good health, and had the best of Cookie's broth in her stomach every day and Mammy's and Ellen's fussing to help along.

Which also meant that she soon grew bored and frustrated that she had to stay in bed and couldn't go out riding with Pa like usual.Any other time Gerald would have gone, regardless of what had struck the household, but this was his Katie Scarlett being ill this time, and he found he simply couldn't enjoy his ride like he usually did.

A few minutes later, it was the delighted squeals of laughter and excitement that rang from the nursery that made Mammy halt in her tracks, then quickly hide a smile as the Irish brogue floated towards her.

Ellen was going to her daughter to see how she was feeling this morning and make sure she'd eaten a fair amount of her breakfast, but paused when she heard those excited squeals and the soft voice of her husband ringing from the other side of the door.

With a serene smile, she turned around and went into her study to supervise Tara's accounts.

-----,----,---

* * *

A.N there you have it then, Chapter 2,I hope you liked it and that you will send me many reviews in turn for this generous act from me! Thank you very much for your support, it means a lot to me, and come back tomorrow, I think I might just send through a new chapter once I get around to writing it.

Lady Zee

A great thanks to Raicheal, Mrs.ScarlettButler, ColorofAngels and llrummy88!

Hope you like this chapter as much as the rather short, first one.


	3. The Fallen Tree

A.N Thank you very much for the generous reviews and the support you've given me. Don't worry I think the whole point of the story will be introduced soon, so you won't have to waste time reading on trivial facts, and just get to the point! Lol, I think this chapter will see a great turn of events.

Enjoy.

----,---,---6

* * *

Chapter 3

_THE FALLEN TREE_

The girl ran through the cedar trees, shrieking with mirth when she tumbled to the ground and landed on the riverbank. Mammy would not be pleased when she found she got her white frock muddy again. Her hair was a mess too, as it had twisted its way out of the pretty curly locks and ribbons and tangled around her small face in a wild mop.

She could hear Suellen close behind her, but Scarlett being the three years her senior, could run faster than her sister. She quickly leapt to her feet and started running again, just as Suellen came crashing in the clearing and toppled over a loose tree root, which landed her slap on her face in the water.

The resulting shrieks of rage and petulant cries that ensued were surprisingly loud coming from something so small and relatively harmless-looking. Scarlett whooped and put on another burst of speed, effectively gaining her more ground, till she reached her goal.

"I win again!"

She sat on the grass by the gate and patiently waited for her little sister to find her way, a pleased little smirk on her childish face. Suellen always lost races, and she couldn't manage to be as good a climber as Scarlett, given the fact that her limbs weren't as long as her sister's. This gave her infinite chances of whining and crying, like the petulant cry-baby she was.

Scarlett enjoyed beating her at every game immensely, especially when Suellen ran off crying to Mammy and her parents that Scarlett had made fun of her again.

She supposed she found it irritating that all Suellen did was whine and cry loudly, but there really was no one else Scarlett could play with, since the other plantation children were all off to school and so far away from Tara. Her Pa found less and less time to be with them, now that the crops were to be collected and Christmas was approaching.

Scarlett grinned at the thought of more delightful presents to be gained from Santa Claus; she reckoned she'd been a VERY good little girl this year, so she probably would have more presents than Suellen.

Although she liked having pretty dolls wearing pretty little dresses, and many fairy tale books, Scarlett would love nothing more than having her own pony.

Pa told her she was old enough to get one soon, and then she could go riding with him every day, and he'd teach her to jump just like his horse! Scarlett wouldn't let her little sister near the pony though, because she'd have to wait until she was older to get her own too.

A sudden gust of wind made her skirts fly up and expose her pretty little pink-ribbon stockings. She shivered and drew her knees towards her chest.

It was getting pretty cold outside these days, which meant she'd have to stay inside the house very soon.

She frowned in disappointment when she realised she'd have to fill her time with Suellen's teachings in the nursery and completing her needle work.

Scarlett was getting bored of having to wait for her sister to come find her so she could show her she was the best and pull her tongue out to make Suellen mad.

She sighed with impatience and crossed her arms over her chest, an annoyed frown marring her pretty face.

Why couldn't Sue just hurry up and come already?

Then the thought of having her own pony quickly replaced her thoughts of victory on Suellen, and she smiled. Sue would be positively pea green with envy when she saw Scarlett's pony and she would tell her that she couldn't be allowed on it.

Even Pa and Mother would tell her that she was too small to ride just yet.

Serve her right for ruining her doll's pretty blue dress last week; that doll had been her favourite, and now Scarlett didn't have any other pretty dresses for Sophia to wear.

When Suellen failed yet again to make her way over to where Scarlett was sitting, Scarlett got a bit worried, and a sluice of guilt prickled her conscience.

Perhaps she'd run too fast for Sue to see where she was going, and now she was out there in the trees, trying to find her, and calling out for her.

Scarlett bit her bottom lip as she pondered on what she should do.

She was sure she could find her way back, and if Sue snitched on her, Mammy wouldn't let her out of the house for a week, and then it would be too late because winter was coming. She traced her way on the path, but frowned in confusion when she found it blocked by a fallen tree.

Scarlett knew she hadn't seen the tree on her way to the gate, which meant that she must have taken a wrong turning.

She stopped and stared at her surroundings then hugged herself to fight against the chilling wind that was tearing its way through the trees.

Although it wasn't outright sunny, the clouds sometimes gave over to let the sun shine through for a short time, before hiding it again; now, however, it looked like it was going to rain, the clouds were so grey and overcast.

Scarlett shivered with apprehension as she thought about getting home – Mammy would scold her senseless, and then she'd tell Mother, and once Mother found out about what she'd done, even Pa couldn't help her. Despite letting Scarlet get away with many things, Gerald was absolutely bent on protecting her from harm.

This meant that if Scarlett took ill again because she returned home drenched all the way through her bones, her Pa would be the first to scold her. And she had to find Sue, who was probably wailing her head off by now.

They were too far away from the house and the fields to be heard by someone, even Big Sam and the other boys.

Then the wind suddenly died down, and nothing stirred.

The leaves themselves remained as still as the rocks, frightening the little girl till it took all her effort not to cry out and whimper like Sue. Scarlett raised her chin and her eyes sparkled in determined defiance not to be frightened by this.

Just as she started walking to make her way out of this clearing she'd never seen before, she tripped over her boots and crashed to the ground.

A startled cry left her lips as her body toppled, then a grimace of pain marred her features when she hit the ground and scraped her hands.Oh dear, it was getting more difficult to be brave now.

Her hands were stained with dirt and blood oozed from the several scrapes on the abused palm. She stared at them forlorn, and sure that she was in even more trouble now.

How could she find a way to slither her way out of what was going to come once she stepped through the front door?

How could she blame this on Suellen? Perhaps she could tell Mammy that she'd been out looking for Sue but Sue kept getting away and she had to chase her through the woods, and that's how she became all messy.

A sliver of doubt traced its way in her reasoning. Sue would deny everything till she turned blue with it; and that wouldn't do at all, because Mammy could always tell when Scarlett was lying.

As she was taking her time on the ground to think about ways in which she could avoid being scolded, she heard something in the vicinity crack.

She gave a startled gasp and quickly spun to her left to see what had caused the sudden noise. The fallen tree met her stare unblinkingly, and now that it was getting darker, it was becoming very threatening and quite frightening.

Before she even realised it, she was lying on the wet ground as mist shrouded her from all around her.

She could still see the fallen tree, as it was the closest thing to her, but she wished she couldn't see it; Scarlett was sure the tree was the one to have made that noise. Her shoulders shook with the cold and the effort it took raise herself into a kneeling position.

She was very scared now.

She couldn't hear any sounds at all, and couldn't see anything at all, except for the tree.

She looked down at the ground and realised that the wetness was seeping through her dress and stockings to chill her little legs.

_Katie Scarlett…_

Scarlett raised her head to stare at the tree, horrified by the notion that it was talking to her. She started crying, for she didn't understand why the tree would speak to her at all.

Was she dreaming?

This wasn't real, of course it wasn't real, her Pa told her late at night that the stories he told her were just stories, and none of them were true, and she believed him.

Pa wouldn't lie to me for all the grits in the world.

_You are unfortunate, little girl._

_Where are your parents?_

Scarlett screamed and shot upright, trembling while staring in a horrified fashion at the tree as it twisted and modeled itself into another shape. No longer did it lie on the ground, twisted and gnarled and dead.

Now it stood upright, imposing, and dark and terrifying and looming closer to the terrorized girl.

Her voice seemed gone as the thing loomed closer in a threatening manner, like that man did to the little puppy that day, leering and spitting insults at it.

_Poor little bird, too afraid to move. __Can you fly at all, or are your wings too small? __Poor Katie Scarlett, so alone and lost in the dark forest…_

_Remember me when they come for you tonight, with their dogs and their torches. __You tell your Pa I've come to visit him, but found you instead._

_This be your legacy, young Katie Scarlett, this be your legacy…_

With a prolonged, frightened shriek, the whole world turned dark and as the ground loomed closer again, Scarlett fell to her knees unconscious and unfeeling as a cold feeling swept through arm and buried itself in her chest.

Hushed voices surrounded her, grim faces stared down at her from their great height; there were intervals of light and those moments filled with darkness that clutched her in its cold embrace and refused to let her go, no matter how hard she struggled.

"Here now, young miss, can you open your mouth and swallow this please?"

Scarlett turned her away from the nasty smell that assaulted her nose as the spoon came closer to her face.

"Now see here, little girl, you must take this medicine if you want to get better. It won't do to have you so pale and drawn on this bed. Just one mouthful."

Ellen thanked the doctor and ordered Pork to usher him outside. She took the warm cloth from her daughter's forehead and replaced it with a cooler one.

If there was one disturbing thing about this ordeal, it was that Scarlett, who had never been afraid of anything yet in her life, was found trembling and muttering wild things in her state of unconsciousness.

The girl who made every minute of every day matter, now lay limply on her bed, softly breathing but never opening her eyes, as though waking meant she'd face something monstrous.

Gerald had been very curt with her in giving her those few details of what happened when they found her lying in the woods; his face was shuttered to her even now, as though he was pondering something that should be kept a secret.

No matter how blank his expression had been, Ellen had caught that moment when his eyes held pani and a deep despair when he carried Scarlett over the threshold unconscious.

He'd gone as far as actually snapping at her not to ask any more questions.

Ellen had been so shocked by such angered behaviour from her husband, who was always gentle towards her, that she actually froze and looked at him with wide eyes as he ascended the stairs to the nursery, barking orders at every servant to send someone for the doctor.

She'd had the feeling Gerald had more of an inkling of what had befallen their Scarlett than he let on, since last night, when they found her. Yet for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he refused to say anything, and remained silent every time she attempted to broach the subject.

This being the first time she saw this side to Gerald O'Hara, Ellen did not know how to tread, and for the first time in their marriage, she felt uneasy about him; however worried she was though, she had to push it at the back of her weary mind for the moment.

She had a daughter to nurse back to health.

----,-----,---6

* * *

A.N this is as far as I got to introducing the THING that would give Scarlett nightmares till her dying day. Tell me what you think of it and let me know if you have any suggestions. 

Thank you very much everyone, for your stupendous support.

Lady Zee


	4. the Problem of the empty house

A.N thanks to everyone for all those lovely reviews, I was very … er, well I don't know how to put it, but it felt really nice to have one's work appreciated.

Raicheal: Scarlett is basically eight years of age (also to those who were wondering) and the strange idea of having this dead tree twisting itself into something else and talking to her when she was alone and lost, was basically too much for her to bear, which is why she fainted.

However it was late at night when she was finally found, and by then she was chilled and wet because it had been raining, so she fell ill because of the shock and exposure to cold and wet weather.

Thanks must also go to those who advised me on paragraph structure and wording, I found it helpful (and I was very glad it was constructive criticism instead of a flame thrower!)

Now on with the story, enjoy.

* * *

------,------,---6

Chapter 4 

_THE PROBLEM OF THE EMPTY HOUSE_

A canopy of filmy white cloth was the first thing that greeted her when Scarlett groggily opened her eyes.Though still not as strong as she should be, she managed through sheer effort to raise up on her elbows and gaze around the deserted nursery.She remembered very little about the past few days; vague images of being cold and frightened and of tasting an awful liquid idly floated in her confused mind.Her limbs felt like they were being dragged through molasses, they were so slow and heavy.

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains on the left side of her bed, filling the room with warmth and light.She was strangely grateful it was day and not some misty cold night where she couldn't see anything and she was alone with –

With a startled gasp, she sat up quickly and the rooms started spinning idly in slow motion, till her head dropped softly back on the cushions supporting her.

Where was that thing?

How did she get home?

Did someone go out looking for her and dragged her back inside? Why couldn't she remember anything about the past few days?

Was it 'past few days'? How long ago had she found herself lost in the woods, with that –

Scarlett halted her line of thought, just thinking back to that event filled her with a cold dread that iced its way to her chest from her arms.She began whimpering, just as she did that afternoon, lost and frightened, but this time someone came very quickly.Whilst she'd been busy trying to both remember and forget what had happened, she'd not seen Mammy sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

However, she did look up in fright when she felt a hand on her forehead and relaxed when she saw it was her Mammy."What's the matter honey? Is you feeling poorly, Miz Scarlett?"

"Oh Mammy," Scarlett choked out, before racking sobs shook her frame as she clung to Mammy's thick, comforting waist."It was so horrible, and I was so cold, I couldn't see anything, why, oh why didn't anyone find me sooner?"

Mammy patter shoulders comfortingly as her heart twisted to hear such a fearless little girl sound so frightened."Don't you be getting upset now lamb', ain't no good having you sleeping all day again."

Mammy drew away from Scarlett's tight embrace, and smoothed the messy hair out of the pale face staring pleadingly up at her."Why don't you let yo' ole' Mammy feed you something, honey; you just sets there in this here bed, and I feeds you some of Cookie's chicken soup."

Scarlett shook her head then lay back down on the bed, drawing the covers up to her chest, then stared out the window in silence.

Mammy looked at her worriedly, because, especially when she'd been ill, Scarlett had never managed to keep quiet for long.Now she just looked lost and fearful of everything, but wouldn't tell anyone what had caused her such distress.Mammy figured as she walked to the door that if Scarlett didn't eat something, she'd be as poorly tonight as to need the doctor's visit again; she turned round to look at her young mistress, who was still sitting quietly, staring out the window.

"How would my honey chile' like to have some tea instead of Cookie's soup for her lunch?"

Scarlett slowly raised her gaze upon Mammy, standing in front of her, with that wise old smile on her gentle face.Her voice trembled a bit before she managed to speak."Will there be cakes and jam?"

A slow pause before Mammy's comforting reply reached her ears."There sure will."

And Scarlett managed a weak smile before reaching for Sophia at the foot of her bed and hugging her to her chest.

Mammy smirked a bit as she left the room.No matter how sad and ill Scarlett was, she never refused the chance to eat her favourite foods.Her tactic had worked.With a satisfied smile, she searched for Pork to get him to order Cookie to make some tea and cakes, then headed for the office on the opposite side of the landing.Miss Ellen needed to be notified.

* * *

Gerald was sitting out on the porch, drinking his tea quietly as he kept watch over the front lawns.He'd been very quiet and drawn these past few days. He'd gone as far as not attending his weekly regular at the saloon with a couple of other gentlemen, preferring instead to stay home.He sipped his tea slowly, then set the cup down on the floor, and sighed, his lined face furrowed into a deep frown.

It couldn't be what he thought it was, that was just unthinkable.Just thinking about it left him feeling uneasy and cold.That was long ago, when he was a lad, young and gullible.Something like that could never find its way across the Atlantic, there was no mistake about it.

And yet –

No, I won't think about that, it hurts too much.

It doesn't make no sense; aye, to be sure it were terrifying to see his beloved Katie Scarlett lying on the forest floor so pale and still, but he was letting imagination run away with him.Not so, because that symbol etched on the dead tree a few feet away from his child had been exactly the same as –

Stop it!

No more thinking nonsense today.Perhaps he should have joined the gentlemen after all.Some spirits in him might have done him good.

But how could he go when his child had just been through such a nasty experience?He should be there right now, even. Ellen had been keeping him informed of their daughter's improving health, but Mammy was telling him different stories all the time. Scarlett was getting physically better, but the ordeal seemed to have belittled her enthusiasm for life.

Having never been confronted with such a situation before, Gerald found himself at a loss as to what would be the best course of action. His mind wondered unwillingly back to that night, when Big Sam had suddenly begun shouting excitedly that they'd found her.The relief that had swept his insides into jelly then, provoked goose – bumps running up his arms.

The sheer frustration that engulfed him as they went back to the house was something he'd seldom felt up to that point in his life. His daughter was wrapped in his coat as they rode swiftly back home, but she was unresponsive to all he'd tried, which included the tiniest of sips from his liqueur bottle.And she was so cold, too. She must have been exposed for so long, she could be in danger of losing the use of an arm, or a leg, or even die. The rest of the search party at that precise moment were spattered with dust as Gerald kicked his horse into a speedy gallop.

His need to get her home where she'd be safe overrode every other rational thought from his worried mind.He didn't even bother going as far as the barn, where the horses were kept.He stopped right in front of the steps that lead to the front door, as he hollered for Mrs. O'Hara to come quickly.

The door was thrown open from the inside by Pork, who was babbling something about how worried they'd all been, but Ellen's gasp of dismay shut them all up.

Gerald thundered up the steps, limply carrying his pale girl in his arms, cradling her limbs protectively against his chest, though her head lolled backwards.Her right arm swung weakly as she swayed, and this was such a sombre sight that it took Gerald's thundering voice to push everyone to act instantaneously.

Gerald was brought back to the present as he felt a chill making his way up his spine and settle on his shoulders for a moment, before it burrowed its way into his chest.His breath came out in a strangled gasp, and the cup of tea he was holding in his trembling hand went crashing to the floor.There was no point in trying to deny what had happened didn't really mean anything.

His Katie Scarlett might well have inherited the O'Hara legacy, something that was too horrifying to think about.

The _cailleach_ had assured him there would be nothing passed down when she'd driven it away, and naturally he believed her, though that was to be attributed to his reluctance to argue with the old woman, out of fear of her skills.And look where that got him; it landed him here in Georgia, with three dead sons, and his precious Katie Scarlett haunted by shadows.

He jumped to his feet and made his way into the house, shutting the door softly behind him. He stared up at the staircase to his right, towards where his daughter's room was, on the upper floor.

Gerald could hear the sounds made by Suellen as she played contentedly in her nursery, but the room next to hers was strangely quiet.It seemed as though the entire house was empty of all servants, and Mrs. O'Hara too had disappeared.Probably on one of her errands to Jonesboro before she made her rounds to the Fontaines' plantation and came back in time for supper.

Gerald's gaze was inexplicably drawn to a solitary door at the end of the corridor, on the left. It was keeping its secrets shut inside, where a frightened and confused little girl was trying to recover.And she would try to both remember and forget the event, as he himself had done the very first time. She hadn't spoken of what had happened out in the woods by the river to anyone, including Mammy and especially her mother; Gerald silently approved of this decision of hers. However much he may love his wife, he knew that should Scarlett say anything about – it – she would never believe her and would probably get suspicious and worry for her daughter's sanity. Gerald knew very well that Scarlett was completely sane, because it had happened to him too, when he was younger. It was one of the unspoken reasons why he'd fled Ireland so quick, and without looking back.

His steps were speedy and silent on the wooden staircase, eyes fixed on that lone door, heart inexplicably beating fast in his chest.

Gerald stopped just in front of the door and he hesitated, as though questioning his actions, then turned the knob and pushed the door ajar.

She was under the covers, Sofia clutched tightly to her small chest, eyes resting on some unknown spot outside. She flinched when she heard the door creak slightly and her eyes grew round with fright, hands automatically clasping Sofia to her face. "'Tis only your Pa, Katie Scarlett. May I sit with you?"

Scarlett didn't reply at first, but Gerald shut the door softly when she automatically shifted to the left to give him the usual spot on the bed when her read her bedtime stories.He sat next to her as he usually did, but the child would not draw nearer in eager anticipation of hearing the wonderful tales, she sat where she was, eyes cast down, silent. "What be the matter with my Puss, darlin'? You can tell your Pa, child, anything you want."Scarlett shakily exhaled, then clasped her hands tightly on Sofia's white chiffon dress.

"The house is empty, Pa."

Gerald's heart twisted at the words, for he knew exactly what she meant, and at the inescapable knowledge that his worst fears had come true. Of course the house was empty, for after an encounter with the – thing – no matter how many loving people surrounded you, you always felt alone and lost in a huge house.

She had seen it, it had come specifically to her when she lost and on her own. He drew closer to her and slowly put his arm around her small shoulders, which, he noticed with pity, were slightly quivering.Scarlett stayed rigidly in his embrace, but after what seemed hours and hours of her hair being stroked lovingly by her father, she sighed deeply, and clutched him tightly, burying her small face in his chest.Gerald embraced her fully, and rocked her , and stroked her back consolingly, and wept with her as their hearts beat as one.

And he understood, that, as they shared this moment of comfort, things would never be the same again.

------,-------,---6

A.N>sorry about this update taking longer than the others, but I have been practically swamped with work this past week, and was uncertain as to where I was going to lead this story to, but now here it is.

Hope you enjoyed.


	5. The Shattered Mirror

A.N thanks a bunch to all my supporters keep up with the reviews, same as I shall keep up with OHL. I have no idea when the actual thing will be introduced, but obviously I don't want to hurry and insert it in a sloppy manner, so I'm afraid it won't be in this chapter, but soon.

Read on, and enjoy.

* * *

----,---,---6

Chapter 5

_THE SHATTERED MIRROR_

Ellen made her way to Gerald and whispered to him, looking sombre and tired, her serene face lined with worry. Gerald listened silently, nodded a few times, then quickly mounted the stairs with his wife to her office. Pork and Dilcey carried the family's supper in the dining room, where the table was already set, and the windows closed against the night chill.

The candles themselves gave the house interior a very warm and cosy feel, as the servants bustled their way in the kitchen to have their supper; they would eat first, so that they could serve the O'Hara's and whatever guests would be dining with them, but because Ellen returned home later, they had to sometimes eat the remnants of what had been a warm meal.

Suellen descended the stairs and sat down in her usual place next to her mother, during prayers, waiting patiently for the grown ups to arrive. Scarlett had been unable to join them lately, something that both annoyed her and pleased her, because she was usually lonely without her big sister bossing her around. However, this also meant she received more attention from her parents, though a bit less from her father. Because Suellen was still of such a young age, she didn't really understand why her father always spent more time with Scarlett. There were no hindrances such as daddy's favourite in her young mind, but she'd soon learn to envy Scarlett's ability to keep Gerald to herself.

Suellen hummed a little nursery rhyme her mother had taught her and Scarlett, feet tapping impatiently against the chair legs. Where was mother? Suellen didn't understand how such a mysterious thing as time worked, but she understood far better that her stomach was rumbling because she wanted feeding.Although Ellen had told her that she needn't join in the evening prayers, Scarlett always attended them; Suellen couldn't see why she wasn't to be allowed, and decided she was going to be a big girl like her bossy sister and join mother and Pa.

The door opened and the scent of roasted lamb with buttered potatoes and carrots, to be finished with a delicious apple pie made their way subtly to the girl's nose.As soon as she smelled the aroma coming from the kitchen, she inhaled deeply, and made noises of appreciation. Mammy bustled in, setting the chairs to be used for prayer, exactly like Mrs. O'Hara wanted them, arranged in a semi-circle facing the windows.She noticed Suellen sitting on a chair in the far corner, humming to herself with an impatient frown on her little face as she stared up at the stairs.

Mammy inwardly chuckled; the lamb was probably waiting for Miz Ellen and Mist' Gerald to come on down for them evenin' prayers.Suellen's stomach grumbled loudly; she caressed it with her hands, an impatient sigh escaping her.

"Is you wanting to have yo' supper now, Miz Suellen? I kin go tell Cookie to take a little buttered roll fo' ya, if n' you sits in your chair in the dining room."Suellen looked up at her mammy seriously, as seriously as a five year old girl can muster, and replied that she would wait for mother to join the evening prayers, and then they could all have supper together. Mammy grumbled approvingly, looking at Ellen's second girl trying to act all grown up and lady-like, but the next moment she frowned.She didn't say anything of this, of course, but Mammy just didn't think it was fitting for such a small child to have to wait for her supper because the O'Hara spouses were tied up in the plantation's accounts upstairs.

"I'll go see what your mother's up to, chile, you jest sets there in that chair, quiet like a bird." Suellen got up and raced to the windows, where she pressed her nose on the glass pane and placed her hands on the cool glass. It was getting quite late now, all the field hands were already home to their families. The paths that lead to the fields were deserted and dark, invisible in the inky black night.

Suellen looked up at the stars, content that she could see them tonight. She fancied they were winking at her, twinkling up so high because she wanted them to, they were fast friends.

Ellen entered the parlor and drew next to her usual chair, Gerald at her heels, a solemn look upon his face as he noticed Suellen's happy smile. Ellen was the first to speak.

"Suellen darling, why don't you go tell Mammy to serve your supper now? You must be terribly hungry, after all it was quite a long time ago that you had your cakes and afternoon tea."

Suellen piped up that she'd been waiting for her and Pa to come downstairs for their evening prayers, because she was a big girl like Scarlett and could wait for her supper just a little longer. Ellen smiled serenely at her youngest child, but Gerald's features darkened at the mention of Scarlett's name. Suellen noticed this, and at first thought that Pa was angry with her for acting out of place, but her quickly developing mind rested on something else. Maybe her sister had done something wrong again, and Mammy was scolding her right now. Suellen felt elated that Scarlett wouldn't get any attention form anyone now, and no supper, too.She could go see her later on in the evening, just before bed-time, and goad her about how delicious supper was that night, with the buttered potatoes, and the creamy apple pie, and the roast beef, and the vegetables –

Vegetables?

Bleargh!

Who likes them green soggy things anyway?

Maybe she wouldn't taunt Scarlett about them; after all, nobody liked eating them, not even to make mother happy and get Mammy to stop frowning in disapproval. Before she even noticed it, they were sat down at the dinner table and began eating quietly.Her parents made polite conversation, each lost in some far place in their own thoughts, whilst the roast beef, then dessert were served.Suellen tasted the roast beef and declared she was a big girl and was going to finish everything in her plate.Ellen smiled indulgently at her, then returned to speak quietly to her husband, whom was tucking in his own vegetables and meat like a starved field hand.Ellen pursed her lips in disapproval at her husband's enthusiastic table manners, but said nothing.

Dinner was a quiet affair, for although she was glad Scarlett was still upstairs, she kind of missed her company, because now she hadn't anyone to talk to.Her parents made small comments here and there, when she was saying something, but Suellen didn't receive the fussing attention she was expecting.When Ellen dismissed her, saying it was time for her bath, then bed time, Mammy helped the child out of her chair and guided her upstairs.Suellen stopped a few feet away from her sister's room, a thoughtful expression on her childish face.Everything was quiet.It looked as though Scarlett was already asleep.A shiver of delight ran through her – Pa would be telling her a bedtime story tonight, because her silly sister was sleeping.She triumphantly stuck out her tongue at the closed door.It was a pity that Scarlett hadn't been here, so that they could have a go at their tongue battle, but perhaps it was better this way.This way, Suellen had won, just once she had bested her older sister.

Mammy grabbed her wrist and scolded her for acting so silly outside her sister's room; if she was goan' act like a big girl, she was old enough to stop sticking her pink tongue out, 'fore she'd catch flies, then what would she do, with a mouthful of insects?Suellen's bottom lip quivered, then pouted in distress.Why did Mammy have to spoil her fun, now that she'd won over Scarlett?She was quiet all the way through her bath and her toilette, occasionally crying out lustily when Mammy brushed on some tangled locks of her golden hair.

The girl sat up quietly in her bed, waiting impatiently for her mother to come tuck her in, and her Pa to come tell her a story.She got bored of waiting and got out of bed, heading for her chest of toys, where her precious dolls where lovingly kept.Suellen frowned when she opened the box.Sophia was missing again, her pretty dark locks and pink dress didn't stand out anymore.She'd been told time and again that Sophia was Gerald's special present for Scarlett, but that didn't mean that she couldn't play with her, too.After all, if she was to wear some of Scarlett's old dresses, she was to share her lovely doll with her as well.

Suellen stamped her foot and started crying loudly.Mammy bustled in quickly, shushing Suellen and scolding her for getting out of bed.This caused the child's wails to become even louder, her pretty face scrunched up in an attempt to look pitiful and rendering.However, it was easier to climb a tree and jump off the highest branch than tying to manipulate Mammy, whom was staring down at her impassively. Her mouth tightened with disapproval as seconds ticked by and Suellen wailed and whined.Then, just as quickly as they came, her tears stopped.

Suellen saw that this was not getting her way, and stopped sobbing, gulping in a breath, before sniffling miserably.

"Is you finished crying like white trash children, Miz Suellen? You done gone and ruined your pretty face now, with all them blotchy cheeks and them tears; you go wash it off this minute, then get into bed like a good girl."

There was no room for argument, no small leeway to take advantage of and plead with Mammy in an attempt to get her own way. Young she may be, but the child knew exactly when she was defeated, something she'd learned as soon as she could walk from her sister Scarlett. Her sister, whom was now asleep, with her precious Sophia clutched tightly to her chest, whilst Suellen was in here, miserably trying to win her way into Mammy's approval and –

Suellen sighed, and quietly did as she was told, resenting being the youngest with a fierceness that did not become her at all.Tomorrow she'd make sure Scarlett was every bit as miserable as she herself was tonight. But first she'd have a yummy breakfast, play with Pa for awhile, maybe even go riding with him over the fields, then she' make sure Scarlett couldn't get out of bed again, before taunting her.Satisfied with her simple plan, Suellen got into bed and let Mammy pull the covers up to her chin, and dim the lights. Ellen entered the room some time later, when Suellen was almost asleep, but perked up when she saw the door open to reveal her mother. Ellen kissed her daughter on the forehead and bade her good night; she knew it was very late and there was no need to try to cajole Suellen to stay in bed and get to sleep, because she was half-asleep already.She switched the lights off, then set the lamp back on the tall chest of drawers, letting herself out quietly.

"Where's pa, mother? Is he going to tell me a bedtime story?"

Ellen paused on the threshold before murmuring serenely that Gerald was off to check on Scarlett and make sure she'd eaten her supper. With another whispered good night, Ellen left a very upset Suellen in the dark of her room, with nothing but disappointment and jealousy to keep her company with the shadows, through the night.

* * *

Gerald opened the door then shut it softly behind him, careful not to make much noise, in case she wasn't awake.His head turned and he smiled when he saw eyes as green as a cat's fixed on him.

"Well now, Puss, be you feeling better tonight? Have you eaten all your good food?"

He walked towards the bed where his eldest child lay quietly, swallowed up by the large frame. Her eyes were slightly feverish, and her brow was slightly moist with sweat, but Scarlett looked alert and stronger. Gerald saw that she'd eaten sparingly, and frowned slightly. The soup was almost untouched, and although the crumbs on the tray signified the bread rolls were gone, the ham and gravy were half-eaten, with a couple of potatoes still stewing in butter. He wouldn't force the child to eat more if she wasn't up to it, but he would have been much happier knowing Scarlett had at least regained her appetite. He fished out his pocket-knife and started cutting an green apple in small bites, so that she could chew and swallow better.

"Here now darling, you eat these little pieces for me, and I tells you a story the likes of which you haven't heard, no mistake about it."

Scarlett slowly raised herself up on a sitting position, Sophia now lay abandoned on the pillow next to hers. Her eyes shined with some of the old earnest as they settled on her father's face, and she almost smiled with delight as he prepared to tell her another wonderful tale. Gerald smiled kindly when his daughter acted almost as she used to every night, when' he'd come in to wish her sweet dreams and tell her the stories he'd been told as a child by his Ma.

"Was there a little princess in a castle, with a puppy and a kitten and a pony? Did the handsome prince rescue her when her evil sister locked her up in the dead lord's tower?"

Gerald chuckled lightly and began his story, his baritone voice soothing in the bedroom where the late night crept in silently, despite the lit oil lamps. As he told his story, he fed Scarlett small little pieces of apple, and she took them all obediently, her hunger now returning.

Her father managed to go as far as feeding her the last ham and potatoes before she complained of feeling ill again, and tired. He stopped speaking, his eyes now cast down as Scarlett lay down under the covers, which he pulled up to her chest. Her drowsy "Night Pa" reached his ears as he bent down to smooth the hair away from her face and kiss her cool cheek. He smiled at her before her eyes closed; he switched off all the oil lamps then exited quietly and headed for his own bedroom.

* * *

In the morning Mammy bustled in carrying Scarlett's breakfast on a tray, which she set down onto the low table by the window.She walked over to the bed, where the girl was still asleep, and felt her forehead, then smiled in satisfaction. She checked on her all throughout the night, to make sure her temperature had not raised, and now the colour had returned to her cheeks, a healthy flush that pleased Mammy to no end. She set out to wake her young mistress, then opened the curtains and raised the window ever so slightly, to let some clean air inside; the room smelled faintly but unpleasantly of sickness.

Scarlett opened her eyes slowly and turned as she heard Mammy set the breakfast plates in an ordered manner on the tray, before she turned round and smiled.

"Howz my lamb feeling this morning? Is you hungry for Cookie's breakfast, chile?"

Scarlett did not reply, but her eyes hungrily fixed on the food before her were all the reply the black woman needed. As the morning progressed, Scarlett managed to take a bath and get dressed, though it took a lot of cajoling on her part and the promise to not go anywhere, before a stern Mammy reluctantly agreed to let her go sit out on the porch.

"But you be wearing that pretty little blue shawl what you got last month, Miz Scarlett. And your dress got to be woolly and have long sleeves, 'fore you catch your death outside."

It was a very surprised and pleased Gerald that found his daughter sitting outside in the porch, happily playing with Sophia, and humming the merry tune of the 'Elizabeth and the fairy tower' story.

"Well now, Katie Scarlett! So, you've been getting out of your bed and coming outside of the house! Are you feeling better this morning, Puss?"

Scarlett happily replied that she was feeling mighty fine and that Mammy had given her permission to stay outside for a while, after Ellen had agreed to let her go.

"I've been waiting for you to come find me all morning Pa! Will you play with me?"

"I've been looking for my darling all morning too! Went as far as looking for you in the nursery before your mother told me where you were. It's surprised I was to hear you were feeling a heap better this morning, young missy."

Scarlett smiled when he sat her on his lap, and she kissed his cheek exuberantly, but then a slight frown marred her features.

"Why would you be looking in Suellen's room for me, Pa? You know how she's always jealous of me, and I don't like her whining."

Gerald's stern frown made her pout.

"Now darling, don't you be getting all uppity about your sister! Mrs. O'Hara would not be pleased to hear you speak in such manner of your young sister. I don't like it, Katie. Your sister deserves the respect her five years gain her, and she loves you dearly."

"Yes, and she takes my things all the time without asking me! She's only happy when she beats me at games, or her dress is prettier than mine. And last week she grabbed Sophia by the hair and threw her down the stairs, and shouted that if she wasn't going to be allowed to play with her, she would break her!"

Thinking about the horrible fate that Sophia almost met with left Scarlett looking cross, and unhappy. Gerald sensed she wasn't telling lies, and comforted her, murmuring he'd speak to Mammy and Mrs. O'Hara about it, and Suellen would stop being so nasty for sure. Scarlett smiled in satisfaction and settled more comfortably in her father's arms.

"Now Katie Scarlett, how would you like to have a wee little dog or a kitten to play with? Would that make my Puss happy?"

Scarlett's happy cries were more than enough for him. Paying no heed to the fact that she should not be doing anything tiring, or even go further than the porch, Gerald hollered for one of the stable boys to saddle his horse, he and his daughter would go out for a ride.

Mammy began shouting as she saw Mr. O'Hara mounting his horse, Scarlett firmly protected by his arms holding the reins. When he went as far as to actually trot towards the fields, her angry shouts turned into indignant screeching, that reached the unhappy ears of Ellen O'Hara.

* * *

When they returned, it was almost lunch-time. Gerald dismounted and reached for his daughter, whom was now happily smiling and clutching safely a small white kitten. He set her down next to him then held her hand as they walked to wards the stables, to make sure the horse was taken care of by one of the stable boys. Then they returned slowly to the house, where Mammy was waiting for them right behind the front door, her chest heaving with indignation, features quivering with a stern disapproval.

She didn't usually dare to reprimand Mr. O'Hara, but this time he had gone too far; she told him so and showed him so, by going as far as stepping up to him and let her anger loose. Gerald for his part looked stunned at first, then his eyes steadily changed to a stormy grey, a very bad sign indeed. He jerked his chin at the angry black woman standing in front of him, then he spoke sharply, his voice clipped, devoid of the usual warmth.

"I'll not have you scolding me in such a manner, Mammy; she's me own daughter, so she is, and If I want to take her out for a ride around the fields, I'll have no one telling me what I will and won't do. Now see about settling her in for a while before lunch, I must speak to Mrs. O'Hara."

And that was that.

Mammy stormed upstairs, holding Scarlett's hand in an iron grip, muttering angrily that the "…man had no shred of sense in that thick head of his; he ain't got no business taking Miz Scarlett out for a ride so soon after the illness, wearing her out, after Miss Ellen and I done laboured with her to get her to rights again!"

In the mean time, Scarlett was admiring and softly petting the little kitten resting on the palm of her hand; she'd never really held something alive that was so small and so cute before, and she was enthralled with the kitten's mewls and purrs as she stroked its tiny head. Although it wasn't anything but a barn cat, and decidedly plain, its alert green eyes took in everything that surrounded it; it was playful and vivacious enough to be a perfect match for the bubbly little girl.

As soon as Suellen saw Scarlett's new present, she declared loudly that she wanted to hold the kitten and stroke it, too. Scarlett wouldn't let her near the animal, of course, which ensued in a vicious battle of name-calling, and hair pulling and tongues sticking out. Suellen's face was positively red with wailing by the time Ellen stepped inside to see what was the matter.

"Girls, what on earth are you doing?"

Suellen immediately approached her and pulled on her skirts to get her absolute attention, sobbing and gulping that Scarlett was mean and wouldn't let her hold the white kitten. It took a while to separate the two girls, who immediately started pulling their tongues out at each other, and settle the matter. Scarlett was just protecting Suellen by not letting her near the animal, because it was dirty and could scratch her.

The young woman led her youngest child out of the room to avoid more conflicts with her sister, although she would have to speak to Scarlett too, later that day.Best when they were alone, deaf to all other ears, especially those of her husband.

Ellen frowned.

Gerald was being stubborn and argumentative, but then he couldn't possibly be anything else, but where his Katie Scarlett was concerned, it was quite simply impossible to reason with him about almost anything. Of course, if something was to be done because it was for the girl's best interests, Gerald would readily agree to it, no mistaking this.But Ellen did not find the manner in which he so obviously favoured their eldest, especially when Suellen was around. He was by no means neglecting towards any of the girls, but his inexplicable love for Scarlett was almost, well …Ellen couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that it was improper and unacceptable. Growing up the way she had, with Eulalie and Pauline forever living in constant trepidation and a fearful respect of both her parents, something she had had no choice but to share.

Of course, she loved her daughters very much; Ellen O'Hara was no stranger to motherhood. Everyone described her as kind, thoughtful, devout and compassionate, not to mention just, and intelligent. Those were the attributions the entire county pegged on her, and she was of course glad for such praise. There was very little she wouldn't do for the sake of her girls' happiness, but deep inside herself, where she rarely dwelt because there were many things that weren't appropriate for a lady to feel, there was this niggling feeling that she could love her daughters even more if they became exactly what she wanted them to be, and always behave as she'd teach them. Ellen never paused to ponder whether this sentiment was right or wrong; she simply pushed it at the back of her mind, and set out to make plans for the girls, especially Scarlett, since she was approaching being a young woman.

Soon, she thought, with a happy feeling of anticipation. Soon she'd have their girls exactly where she wanted them, this time her husband would have no say in it, precious Katie Scarlett or not.

* * *

Scarlett giggled as the kitten swiped its small paw at her face, where she was dangling a piece of blue string. Chantal, for that was what she had called her, was a very funny little kitten indeed. She liked to play with Scarlett and to chase around a little ball of yarn Mammy had especially made for her, but she loved more being caressed and wounding herself around Scarlett's ankles, and even more to be clean. Chantal was a very fastidious cat; she groomed herself thoroughly many times a day, and Scarlett enjoyed watching her meticulously clean her pristine white fur. She'd tried giving the little creature a bath the other morning.

The sweet, fuzzy little face instantly transformed itself in an enraged grimace of spitting and hissing, even going as far as to lightly dig her claws in Scarlett's arm as she tried to force her closer to the small little bath-tub. Needless to say Scarlett never went near her again with the intention of bathing her fur. Of course, sometimes Chantal escaped the confines of her room and went in search of other excitement, such as the kitchen, where endless amounts of milk-flowing heaven awaited her if she found her wait to the stocking pantry.

_If_ she found her way; Cookie was as fierce about what to let inside her kitchen as ever. A neat, tidy kitchen did not include a spitting ball of dirty fur who was going to ruin her clean floor. There was no place for such a thing.

When Suellen finally managed to get her hands on the kitten, she was disappointed to discover she couldn't dress her up or have a tea party; the kitten was only interested in ruining her doll's dresses and scratching her arms and face, and finally settle on her cushion for a light nap. Scarlett laughed at her when she burst through her door in one of her childish fits of whining that the cat was tearing all her dresses and had even ruined her favourite doll's face, by taking out one of the eyes with a sharp claw.Gerald and Ellen and even Mammy were the recipients of such tales for the next couple of weeks, but by then it became apparent that kitten had reached a certain stage where some things weren't amusing anymore, and settled down.

* * *

Scarlett hummed quietly as she brushed her hair that night in rhythmic strokes, like Mammy taught her, although she still hadn't the patience to go as far as the preset one hundred strokes. Hair meant stroking and playing, and Scarlett wasn't interested to have it neat and tidy just yet, although it wouldn't be long that such thoughts were planted into her head.A soft patter against the windows indicated it was still raining, and she sighed with annoyance.

She and Pa hadn't been able to go for their usual ride to day because the weather was too foul to be frolicking outside, which meant she had to spend her entire day playing with Suellen; that had been no fun. Even Chantal didn't seem to be in the mood for much playing, for all she was interested in these days was to find ways to climb high, or clean her fur, or sleep. Scarlett wished she had a puppy, because Pa told her how dogs were very loyal to their masters and never refused playing with children. Perhaps she'd get one for Christmas along with her long – desired pony.She giggled in anticipation at the thought of leaving Suellen crying behind when she and Pa would go galloping into the warm sun and fertile fields of Tara, a barking puppy at her heels as she spurred her pony to go faster.

When Mammy knocked on her door to let her know it was time for her to get into bed, Scarlett obediently set the brush down and wished the old woman good night.As she got up from the little stool in front of the small little table where she kept her mirror and brush and toiletries, she heard a soft swish behind her.She turned her head to stare at the bed, where Chantal was sprawled happily asleep.

Scarlett shrugged then turned back to stare outside the windows, coming round the side of the dressing table. Her fingers touched the cold, smooth surface of the mirror Mother had given her last year, telling her it was very precious and to be careful not to break it.

The rain wasn't coming down as hard or as fast as it had done for the rest of that day, and Scarlett inwardly hoped that tomorrow would let her get out of the house. Pa wouldn't be coming tonight to tell her a story, he was out doing manly things with some other men from neighbouring plantation, at a salon in Jonesboro.Or was it 'saloon'? What did Pa usually do there?

He'd once whispered to her that he drank and sang happy Irish songs and played cards with the other gentlemen, but that Mrs. O'Hara wasn't to know any of it. Scarlett had giggled and whispered back that she would keep it secret.

She turned off the small oil lamp and the room was pitched in sudden darkness. Scarlett returned to the dressing table, which she could see because of some light from outside bathing it softly and making it visible, when she suddenly halted in her tracks, her body frozen.

She'd just felt something brush her arm, but was sure there was no Suellen playing jokes on her because she'd said good night to her hours ago.

Chantal was still purring softly on the bed, where nothing could reach her I her milk-stained dreams of leaps and scratches and fur-grooming.

Scarlett's heart was beating quite fast from the sudden feeling of something brushing her arm, then quickly told herself she was just tired and had imagined it from one of Pa's stories about the little people. But Pa said there were no little people here in America, whatever that meant.Maybe Tara had its own secret population of mischief makers; perhaps its own fields were secretly littered with tiny holes where the Fairies lived.

Against her own will, Scarlett's mind returned to that rainy afternoon in the woods, with Suellen desperately chasing her.Her mind brought up dark images of a whispering dead tree, of being cold and alone in the fog.A whimper managed to escape her tightly sealed lips.That cold feeling had returned, where it started at the tips of her fingers and slowly swept its way up her arm and through her chest, where it settled uncomfortably and forced her heart to jump in her throat and beat even faster.She hurriedly back away a couple of steps as her eyes feverishly scanned the darkened room for a presence of some kind, but couldn't see much, except for some furniture touched by the light outside.

Her hand touched the mirror again, just as the sharp edges of the table connected with her lower back.She brought up the small hand-held mirror to reflect her face without even knowing why she was doing such a thing when there was no light.Then cold fingers wrapped around her throat, and she was startled so much her body locked in fear, and couldn't move.The fingers were so cold and so unwelcome and so horribly threatening she couldn't even force her throat to make a sound, to scream in fright.

_Hello, Katie Scarlett._

Her heart smashed strongly in her rib cage, breaths now coming in gasping wheezes.The mirror was tightly clenched in her hand, digging painfully into her palm, but it was the only thing that kept her from sinking into the fog again, so Scarlett instinctively held on tighter.The thing didn't speak at all for some seconds that felt like they were entire lifetimes, then forcefully pulled her into its cold embrace, effectively trapping her.

_What a pretty little mirror you have there; did you know that mirrors are the only things that show us what we are really like?_

_They don't lie, the old mirrors, they don't mock or twist their faces in false sweetness whilst seething inside…they show you exactly how horrible people can be, with their wretched greediness, and their desire to put themselves above everything, and their false dreams of long-gone chivalry – but you don't understand such things yet, do you child?_

_Why don't you look then, young Katie Scarlett?_

Then her arm was forced upwards, until the mirror was parallel to her face.There was a reflected image of a small face, staring with its wide, frightened eyes as bands of darkness moulded in her face, and tangled in her hair, freezing her.With an abrupt, convulse movement she drew in a horrified breath and let out a frightened shriek.

The darkness was surrounding her again, she couldn't feel the table anymore, nor the floor beneath her feet, she could feel the same fog pulling her in, choking her till she couldn't see or breathe, till she drowned with it.The girl backed into a corner and screamed as though she was breathing with it. Scarlett kept on screaming till her throat hurt and the sound reverberated painfully in her own ears.

The scattered silver, jagged pieces from the mirror lay like scattered leaves on the floor, next to the mirror itself, which lay with its scratched surface facing the ceiling.

Twisting lines made their way over the surface, till they reached the edges and mirror cracked then shattered in millions of small pieces; the sound was like that of the screaming girl huddling in a far corner of a cold, dark room.


End file.
